


Spark’s Fly One Shot #8

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [9]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Harry and Niall spend some time in the recording studio. Niall has an important question for Harry (not THAT question)





	Spark’s Fly One Shot #8

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one shot! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone leaving comments and letting me know what you think. It means the world to me! I’m currently having some serious writer’s block on my other fic and I was thinking something new might help me. I’ve been wanting to do a Narry bodyguard fic. It’s my weakness lol would anybody be interested? 
> 
> You can always catch me on twitter @niallison23

 

**April 2019**

  
Harry groaned and threw himself across the couch in the recording studio while Mitch chuckled from over in the corner, “It’s not funny, Mitch!”

Mitch snorted and got up to walk over and pat Harry on the back, “On the contrary. You being dramatic and having a tantrum is always funny, Harry.”

Harry lifted his head and glared at Mitch, “Excuse you. Why did I ask you to write for my second album again?”

“Because I wrote for your first album and it was such a huge success?” Mitch said, a smirk on his face.

“Oh fuck off!” Harry said, a reluctant grin coming across his face after, “That’s true though. We work well together.”

Mitch smiled and waved his hand around, indicating he wanted Harry to move so he could sit down. Harry complied and Mitch sat on the couch with Harry immediately laying back down across his lap and grinning up at him like a child, “You’re such a needy child sometimes,” Mitch said, poking Harry in the ear, “Don’t know how Niall puts up with you.”

Harry grinned and grabbed Mitch by the wrist, moving Mitch’s hand and plopping it right down in his hair. Mitch rolled his eyes but started playing with Harry’s hair anyway because Harry was part cat sometimes, or so it seemed anyway. Harry beamed up at him and hummed contentedly, “Niall doesn’t put up with me. He loves me. Immensely.”

Mitch is quiet for a moment and when Harry, who had closed his eyes, opened them again, Mitch was smiling down at him fondly, “He does love you. It’s very obvious. You did good with him. He’s a really good guy. It’s nice to see you happy.”

A slow smile spread across Harry’s face and his cheeks pink up a bit, “I am happy. Really happy. Do you know part of what makes me really happy? How you and Niall have become good friends too. You’re really important to me. It was devastating losing you from the band and at first I was in denial and refusing to replace you. The others reminded me of what you said about wanting to be there at the first show of my first tour and I snapped out of it. After we found Niall I was still a bit worried though. I didn’t want you to feel left out - replaced. It was silly, I know, because the minute you and Niall first met you hit it off. I’m just glad you knew then and still know now that you’re important to me.”

“You are a sap sometimes,” Mitch smiled, “But yeah - I’ve come to terms with the fact I don’t have complete function in my arm anymore. I never once felt like I was being replaced in your life. I knew we’d always be friends. I was more worried about letting you down and you not being able to find a decent guitar player with only three months to get ready for tour. Finding Niall was a relief to you and to me and like I said, he’s a great guy and I’m just happy to be in both of your lives.”

“Good!” Harry grinned happily, “Now, speaking of Niall, he went to get coffee for us ages ago. Did he go all the way to Italy for some espresso or what?”

Mitch rolled his eyes and flicked Harry on the forehead with his thumb and forefinger, “You don’t give two fucks about your coffee. You’re missing your man like the big sap that you are!”

“Ow!” Harry cried out and got up from laying across Mitch’s lap, “That hurt!”

“Come on,” Mitch pointed at Harry’s notebook, “Show me the song you’re working on and I’ll see if I can help. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help.”

Harry sighed and scratched at his chest through his shirt, “Not yet. I really want to do this one completely alone. It’s - it’s about Niall and our relationship. I want it to be a surprise.”

Mitch nods and pats Harry on the knee, “Okay, well maybe take a break from it for tonight or even for a few days. We’ll work on something else and you can go back to it. If you still can’t get it the way you want, I’ll be here okay? I won’t tell Niall. You can trust me.”

“I know,” Harry smiled and reached over to hug Mitch, “Thank you.”

Harry got up to see what some of the other guys were working on and to check in with his producer, Jeff Bhasker. Jeff was a huge part of his first album and when it came time to start writing and recording for his second album, Harry wanted to work with a lot of the same people he had worked with before. During the making of his first album he had gotten along with everybody really well and became friends with them so he was really glad to be able to have a lot of them back this time around.

He was having a conversation with Jeff about the chorus of one of his finished songs that he had put down vocals on earlier, when the door to the studio opened and Niall came in with two trays of drinks from Starbucks and Maggie walking behind him.

“My little girl is here!” Harry jumped up, leaving Jeff mid sentence and rushed over to Maggie, “Hi, darling! Oh my God what an awesome surprise!”

“Hiya, Howwy!” Maggie grinned at him and held her arms out to be picked up. Her white framed sunglasses that were identical to the pair Harry owned, slipped down her nose making a few of the guys in the studio coo behind him.

Harry bent down and scooped Maggie up, perching the two year old on his hip, “I’m so happy to see you, Miss Maggie. I missed you so much all day.”

Maggie wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and laid her head on his shoulder, “Missed you, Howwy.”

“As you can see, they’re in love with each other and I don’t matter at all apparently,” Niall joked as he started handing drinks around to everyone in the room.

“Not true,” Harry pouted, “I would have greeted you, too, I was just so surprised to see Maggie. I didn’t know you were bringing her.”

Niall smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to kiss his cheek, “I know, Petal. We’ve been working a long day today. I figured a little visit from our girl was in order. Jessica is picking her up in an hour.”

“Actually,” Harry laid his cheek against Maggie’s head and swayed back and forth, “This is exactly what I needed. I was going a bit crazy while you were gone.”

“Don’t listen to him, Niall. A bit crazy was actually full on dramatic Harry, throwing himself down on the couch and everything,” Mitch said from over on the couch.

At the sound of Mitch’s voice, Maggie lifted her head and looked over Harry’s shoulder. As soon as she saw him she squirmed to get down and yelled, “MIMI!!” as she ran across the room to the couch.

Mitch groaned but looked at Maggie fondly as he picked her up for a hug, “She’s still calling me Mimi? That makes me sound so girly!”

Niall cackled and walked over to lay Mitch’s coffee on the table next to the couch, “She probably thinks you’re a girl. You have grown your hair out long again. To her you’re like one of those Princesses in her storybooks.”

Everyone in the room laughed while Mitch looked at Niall with a horrified expression on his face. Niall patted him on the shoulder and said, “Embrace it, mate. Like Harry. He dresses in full on drag when they play dress up. I choose not to ask where he got the dresses he wears.”

“It’s all coming out now! Where’s the number for The Sun. I’ll give ‘em a call,” Alex said, his feet propped up on one of the sound boards and his head tipped back while he laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes at everyone but he couldn’t help but start laughing with them. He probably forgot to mention to Niall that he got Gemma to get some dress up clothes from a thrift shop so he could play dress up properly with Maggie. It was probably quite interesting for his boyfriend to walk in finding him in a dress and wearing makeup one day. He’ll explain later anyway. Right now he was just happy and excited to have Maggie there.

Mitch had Maggie sitting on his lap and he was smiling at her as he pushed her little sunglasses back up her nose. When he was done he tapped her on the nose with his finger and made her giggle, “Those are some glasses you’ve got there, Maggie. I wonder who could have possibly given you those?” Mitch says, looking at Harry with an amused look.

“Howwy!!!” Maggie shouted, a huge grin on her face as she looked over at Harry adoringly. Everyone in the room laughed which only made Maggie giggle and bounce up and down on Mitch’s lap. She loved attention, thrived on it really, and any chance she had to make people laugh or notice her she took it.

“Are you aware your kid is turning into a Harry mini me, Horan?” Alex asked, a huge smirk on his face.

Niall walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck softly, “She adores Harry and I’m okay with that.”

Harry laid his hands on top of Niall’s that were resting on his stomach and turned his head to the side so he could see Niall. He smiled at him and Niall planted a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, “Thank you, baby. I’m quite honoured that my girl Maggie likes to have things the same as me. She looks so adorable in those glasses.”

“She really does,” Niall agreed, then looking toward Alex he said, “I admit when Harry first got them I rolled my eyes but it’s pretty cute when you see the two of them sitting side by side wearing the glasses.”

A couple of the musicians that were playing on the album came out of the room where the instruments were all set up and smiled at Maggie sitting on Mitch’s lap. Brian, who is on drums, looked at Harry and asked, “Is this your daughter we keep hearing loads about, Harry?”

“Yes it is. This is Maggie,” Harry said, the smile so big on his face his cheeks hurt.

“I thought she was Niall’s kid?” Ciara, who played on piano, asked.

Harry shrugged, “Biologically, yeah. I love her like my own though.”

Ciara, smiled and went over to say hi to Maggie. She got down to her level so they could be face to face and Maggie smiled at her sweetly, “Hello, Maggie. It’s very nice to meet you. You look very pretty with your ribbons in your hair and your cool sunglasses on.”

Maggie giggled and took off her sunglasses, handing them to Ciara, “Hiya!”

Ciara laughed and looked over at Niall and Harry, “My God she’s precious isn’t she? She could definitely be mistaken for yours, Harry. Except for those pretty blue eyes she has dark hair with curls like yours and a little dimple in her cheek,” Ciara playfully poked at Maggie’s dimple making the little girl shriek in delight and nearly deafen Mitch. Everyone laughed yet again and of course Maggie was eating it up.

“I know she gets the blue eyes and dark hair from me. The curls must come from her Mum’s side of the family,” Niall said, a proud smile on his face.

“Does she like music?” Ciara asked, her eyes on Maggie as Maggie seems to have become interested in her necklace.

“Absolutely loves it,” Niall said, “I’ve been singing her to sleep since she was born and whenever there’s music on she loves to dance.”

“And there has to be music on in the car or she gets moody,” Harry said.

“That’s amazing. She’ll be musical like her Dad’s,” Ciara said, leaning closer so Maggie could get her necklace in her hand and run her hand over all the beads.

Niall stepped out from behind Harry and stood next to him, keeping one arm around Harry’s waist. He tilted his head up, his lips brushing Harry’s ear as he whispered, “She called you her Dad. How’s that sound, Petal?”

Harry turned his head so he could look at Niall, “Makes my heart hurt in a good way.”

“I know the feeling,” Niall said, his lips brushing Harry’s cheek lightly, “I want to talk about this more later, yeah? Don’t worry - it’s nothing bad.”

For the next several minutes, everyone continued taking a break and drinking their coffees Niall had brought. Maggie continuously made people laugh simply by laughing herself which isn’t surprising to Harry since Niall himself has an infectious laugh and a bright, easy going personality.

Eventually they started to get back to work with Niall heading inside the other room to record a guitar part for Jeff. Harry stood watching at the window, still amazed all this time later at how effortlessly Niall could play anything on any guitar. Harry was in awe of him everyday and wished he could be even half as good at playing guitar.

When he felt a hand on the back of his leg he looked down and found Maggie looking up at him. He picked her up and laughed when he saw Ciara’s necklace hanging around her neck. It was so big on her it was down past her belly button. He looked behind him at Ciara who shrugged her shoulders and said, “She really likes it. I thought I’d let her borrow it for a minute.” Harry just laughed and shook his head, turning his attention back to Niall playing guitar and Maggie watching him in fascination.

“My Daddy,” Maggie said in her tiny baby voice that Harry couldn’t get enough of. She was watching Niall through the glass, her eyes wide and her lips parted like she was watching the most amazing thing in the world happen right in front of her. Harry understood the feeling completely.

“Yeah, love, that’s your Daddy. You like watching your Daddy playing guitar don’t you?” Harry asked, brushing her curls behind her ears with his hand. He loved her hair and how soft it was.

“Love love,” Maggie says happily, looking at Harry with a little smile on her face.

“Oh baby,” Harry chuckles and holds her close to him, breathing her in, “I love him too, so much.”

Alex walks up next to them brushes a hand over Maggie’s back lightly, “Is that how she says ‘I love you’?”

Harry pressed his lips gently to Maggie’s forehead then grinned at Alex, “It is. Took us a minute to figure it out but we realized eventually she would say that whenever we said ‘I love you’ to her or each other. She’s saying more and more words now that she’s turned two.”

“Wow,” Alex said, a small smile on his face, “It’s been quite awhile since I’ve seen her. I’ve been home in the states since the tour ended last July. I’ve seen all your Twitter and Instagram posts, of course, but seeing how much she’s grown in person is mind blowing. Remember how tiny she was when we first met Niall? Could fit in the crook of our arms.”

“I remember,” Harry said, his eyes glistening a bit and causing Niall to give him a questioning look through the glass. Harry shook his head to let him know he’s okay and Niall nodded slightly, his eyes going back to his fingers on his guitar, “I remember every moment. She’s...”

Harry didn’t get to finish because Maggie threw her head back and let out a loud shriek of laughter. When Harry looked, Niall was making funny faces at her that had Jeff, Ciara, and Alex all chuckling as well, “What’s Daddy doing, Maggie? Hmm? Is he being silly?”

“Silly Daddy!” Maggie shouted, cackling with laughter again. Niall couldn’t hear her through the glass but he was laughing too - so was everybody at this point because there was nothing more precious and infectious than a toddler cackling with laughter.

“Oh my God!” Ciara stood bent over with her hands on her stomach, laughing so hard her eyes were glistening, “Her laugh - oh God it’s so cute! She’s absolutely precious.”

Harry grinned with pride, as if he had anything to do with how cute and lovable Maggie is. The truth is, she’s all Niall. Harry’s DNA doesn’t run inside her. She’s Niall through and through, from her infectious laughter, her charming personality, and her easy going disposition, she’s all Niall but that’s okay - Harry is just as proud as any parent ever could be and he’ll never stop showing that.

“She’s very precious,” Harry agrees, bouncing Maggie on his hip a little as she continues to laugh at the funny faces Niall is making, “She and Niall have this amazing relationship. It’s been the two of them against the world since the moment she was born and because of that they have this incredible connection that I’m not afraid to admit brings me to tears sometimes. They adore each other and I adore them.”

“I’ve seen it,” Alex said from next to Harry, “When we were on tour. Sometimes Niall and I would talk for hours on the tour bus or during the day when you’d have interviews or something. He really impressed me and talking to him made me think about my own life and how maybe someday if I meet the right person I’d like to have my own daughter someday.”

Harry looked at Alex, stunned by what he just heard. Harry had no idea about this - despite the fact he spent months on tour with Alex and considered him a good friend. He knew Alex enjoyed the easy life, no wife or kids to tie him down, so it definitely surprises him now to hear he’s discussed it with Niall.

Alex clearly reads the stunned look on his face and chuckles, bumping his shoulder gently against Harry’s, “Close your mouth, Styles. It’s not that shocking.”

“Isn’t it?” Harry asks, his eyebrows raised, “I always thought you didn’t want kids at all. You’ve never shown much interest.”

Alex shrugged and looked at Maggie who had stopped laughing now that Niall had gotten back to recording a guitar part, “It’s not something I want right now but I’ve never ruled it out for the future. Talking to Niall and spending time around Maggie while we were on tour just made me think maybe I’d like to settle down sooner than I originally thought.”

“Wow,” Harry said slowly, still trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing, “I kind of thought you’d be a bachelor for life. I can see why our Mags would make you want one of your own though. She’s brilliant!”

Alex chuckled and clapped Harry on the shoulder, “So is your better half. Don’t let that one get away. I’ve never seen you so happy before. Gives people like me hope.”

Harry gazed at Niall through the glass, the way his brow was furrowed as he tried to get a riff just the way he wanted, or the way he bit his lip and scrunched his nose up when he played something he really liked. Harry was so in love with him. “Don’t worry - I’m not letting Niall slip away. I’ve made it my life’s mission to make him happy.”

Alex smiled at him then walked off to go discuss something with Jeff. Harry continued to watch Niall work for a bit, stopping when Maggie got bored and starting wriggling in his arms to get down. He let her down and watched as she started walking around the place, going up to people and babbling at them, making friends with everyone like she always does. Some kids would be shy in a room full of strangers but not Maggie - Maggie had to talk to everyone and see everything. She was a bright sunshine in any room she enters and Harry loves her dearly.

When Niall finished his guitar parts and came back out into the main room, Harry was sitting with Mitch on the couch and Maggie was on the floor with her toys spread out, having a somewhat intelligible conversation with Ciara while they played with her dolls.

“How’s it going? She’s being good?” Niall asked Harry, tipping his head toward Maggie.

“Of course! When is she never good?” Harry asked, an affronted look on his face.

Niall snorted and looked at Harry in disbelief, “You act like she isn’t two years old and prone to throwing tantrums sometimes. Like the other day when she wouldn’t eat the steamed veggies you made with our Salmon. Oh Mitch you should have seen it. She was flinging cauliflower and broccoli everywhere and screaming like a banshee. I thought it would never end. Then this one here,” Niall pointed at Harry, “Got mad at me and started sulking when I had to discipline her. It was a fun night.”

Mitch threw his head back and laughed, “I can picture it. You had two pouting children on your hands.”

“You’re damn right I did!” Niall said, laughing as he remembered that night.

“I don’t pout!” Harry said, getting the attention of Jeff and Alex who both started laughing in disbelief, “Okay...maybe I pout a little but just look at her! She doesn’t belong on the time out chair!”

“Harry...” Niall sighed and shook his head at Harry.

“I know, I know. I have to discipline her if she acts out. I promised you I would. It’ll just break my heart every time that’s all,” Harry says sadly.

“You think it doesn’t break mine?” Niall asks, “Because it does but I’m not having my child turn into a spoiled brat.”

“So is this what a Narry fight looks like then? Because if this is you two arguing it’s pathetic,” Mitch said, shaking his head at Harry and Niall.

“God no!” Alex came over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Mitch, “I’ve only seen them get in a fight one time while we were on tour. I don’t even know what it was about but when Niall gets mad he goes full on Irish. I couldn’t understand half of what he was screaming at Harry his accent was so thick and he throws things. Many things. Everywhere.”

“Niall?” Mitch looks surprised, “I didn’t think it was possible to get Niall mad. He’s so easygoing.”

“Oh you can get me mad. It takes a lot but I have my moments. I get savage so I suggest you don’t make me mad,” Niall said, a grin on his face.

“Jesus Christ, Harry, what did you do?” Mitch asked, smacking Harry’s arm.

Harry looked around at everyone sheepishly, “I decided I wanted to buy Niall a very expensive car without asking him first. It didn’t go well.”

“I still can’t figure out why you thought it would have gone well,” Niall scoffed and shook his head, “You know I don’t like you spending that much money on me.”

“Niall is an honourable man,” Alex says, “I, however, am not, so if you’d like to buy me a very expensive car I’m okay with it.”

Everyone broke out into loud laughter and continued to chat and banter for the next few minutes until Jessica came to pick up Maggie. Once she was gone, serious work resumed until around nine that night when they decided to call it a day.

 

~~~

  
“I’m beat,” Harry said when he walked into the living room after walking Jessica to the door and wishing her a good night. Niall was on the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him, the golf channel on as he watched highlights from the day, “Look at you looking all cozy. Got room for me?”

“Always,” Niall smiled sweetly at him and held his hand out to Harry. Harry took it and sat down with his back to the cushions and then Niall fit himself between Harry’s legs. It was perfect.

“I love this. Quiet evenings after working all day. Maggie is safe and fast asleep upstairs and you’re here with me, in my arms where you should always be,” Harry said softly, kissing the top of Niall’s head.

Niall giggled a bit and turned just enough to see Harry, “Think maybe we worked a bit too hard today at the song writing. You’re still rhyming.”

Harry laughed, his breath making the hair on top of Niall’s head move, “Everything I said is still true.”

“I know, Petal,” Niall lifted one of Harry’s hands to his lips and kissed it softly, “I love it too. Moving in with you was the best decision I ever made. Thank you for asking me.”

Harry rested his chin on top of Niall’s head and held him a little tighter, “Thank you for saying yes.”

The pair are quiet for awhile after that, watching the golf and cuddling together. Harry would kiss Niall’s head every now and then. Niall rested his hand on Harry’s thigh and moved his thumb around in slow circles. It was all very domestic and made Harry so happy he wanted to burst.

“Hey, Petal?” Niall spoke up after the highlight show ended, “Remember earlier I said I wanted to talk to you about something?”

Harry hummed and ran his hand down over Niall’s arm, linking their fingers together, “I forgot until right now. What did you want to talk about?”

Niall started moving, turning his body so that he was still in between Harry’s legs but on his stomach now so he could look up at him, “Remember before Christmas we talked about you always being in Maggie’s life no matter what might happen between us?”

“Course I do,” Harry said softly, brushing Niall’s hair back from his forehead with his fingers, “You made me so happy that day. I’ll never forget it.”

Niall grinned and leaned up to kiss Harry’s lips quickly, “I’m glad you said that. I’m glad you’re happy because...I really want to make it official. If you’re okay with that?”

Harry’s eyes grew wide and his heart started to beat faster. When he spoke he stumbled over his words, “What - what do you mean by official? Like...”

Niall looked up at Harry, his smile shy and his eyes full of love, “I was thinking you could adopt her. Officially become her guardian, her father. I know it’s a lot to take in but I’ve done a bit of reading on it and it’s a long process so, like, if we started now it could be official by next year. You’d - you would have as much legal right to her as I do. You’d be able to make decisions regarding her health and well being if I can’t for some reason. You’d be able to travel with her freely without having to fill out a bunch of paperwork. You’d just - you’d be her other parent. If you want to be.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Niall, the love of his life, the father to the little girl Harry loved more than life itself, was asking him to be Maggie’s father legally. Oh my God. “Niall,” Harry whispered, tears falling down his cheeks, “Oh God. Are - are you sure? Are you really sure? Because of course I want that! Give me papers to sign! I’ll do it right now!”

Niall laughed and held Harry’s cheeks between his hands, wiping tears away with his thumbs. His own eyes were glistening with tears, too, and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if they were both blubbering messes soon, “Petal,” Niall kissed his lips while giggling, “Did you miss the part where I said it’s a long process? I have nothing for you to sign right now but if you want, tomorrow we can makes some calls and find the right lawyer to handle it. We’d need one who deals with adoptions.”

Harry nodded his head vigorously, making Niall giggle even more which was extremely endearing and made Harry want to kiss him senseless, “We can do that. I’ll call Jeff and get him to talk to the lawyer who looks after all my contracts and such. I’m sure he can point us in the right direction.” Harry paused to lick his lips then pulled Niall into a long kiss. When they pulled apart, Harry whispered, “Thank you, love. You’ve just made me the happiest man alive when I didn’t think it was possible to be any happier. My little girl is truly going to be mine. God, I can’t - I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it, Petal,” Niall said softly, “She’s already yours in your heart. Now she’ll be yours in every way. She’ll grow up knowing she has two parents that love her no matter what. For that, I can never thank _you_ enough. Thank you for loving my little girl, Harry. Thank you for loving me.”

Harry couldn’t say anymore. He was too choked up. He simply kissed Niall again and hugged him close, his tears soaking the shoulder of Niall’s shirt.

After awhile had passed and Harry’s tears had stopped, Niall pulled back and looked into his eyes, “Do you want to head upstairs to bed?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded his head slowly, “Are you going to fuck me?”

Niall quirked an eyebrow, his lips twitching up into a small smile, “Do you want me to?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, his eyes never leaving Niall’s, “I really want you to.”

Niall extricated himself from on top of Harry and pulled Harry up onto his feet, leading him toward the stairs, “Come on then, Petal. Let me take care of you.”


End file.
